


Let Me See

by Torched22



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Malcolm is back from college and excited to drop in on Gil for a surprise visit. What he doesn't expect is that he's the one in for a surprise. Gil had been watching porn when Malcolm walked in. He really ought to leave, but he can't quite get his feet to agree with that idea.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Let Me See

Gil never heard the door open. He panicked and snatched the clicker off the wooden chest that served as a coffee table. He snapped the TV off and turned his startled gaze towards the door that connected the cozy TV room to the hall. 

Malcolm stood in the doorway, frozen like a wild animal caught under a flashlight. His eyes went from Gil’s face to the black rectangle television, that just moments ago, had been moaning.

Gil’s hands were in his lap and he looked guilty. "I didn't know you were coming over today," he tried to break the ice, but the ice had already broken and reformed, and he was trapped underneath - drowning. 

"I - I'm sorry," Malcolm offered, a blush already splashed across his face. "I should have called ahead or asked...I wasn't thinking. I just had a bad day and thought..." he dropped off.

"It's alright," Gil lied. 

The air between them seemed to vanish, leaving them both floating in an outer space of unknown territory. Gil’s mind scrambled with what to say or do. He ought to be embarrassed or in full blown panic mode. How could he recover from this situation? How could he save face? One thing was certain - he couldn’t let Malcolm leave with awkward unresolved tension...he might never see the kid again. 

"Were you..." Malcolm gulped and his heart galloped in his chest. "Were you watching porn?" He was gripping the strap of his backpack so hard that the color had drained out of his hand. His white knuckles ached with the force and he wondered if he made a massive mistake in asking...but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

The air conditioner kicked on and brushed against his hot cheeks. Malcolm felt his pants begin to tighten and was grateful for his untucked white button down shirt. 

Just this year, he had his sexual awakening and it changed everything. Before that August, Malcolm hadn't put much thought or energy into sex. He knew that Vijay and his fellow classmates had been jerking off since middle school, but he never felt any desire to touch himself or anyone else...maybe the lack of desire was tied to his anxiety and depression? His meds? He didn’t know and he didn’t want to have that conversation with his therapist, so he just...forced himself to accept it. But things were changing, and fast.

Malcolm wasn't sure what he expected Gil to say in response to his question. He wondered if Arroyo would send him away or tell him he was disgusting and invasive. He was beginning to panic in the cotton thick silence that grew in the small TV room where they usually went to watch movies. What was he thinking asking Gil if he had been watching porn? What if the roles were reversed? He would DIE if Gil walked in on him...

"I was...watching porn," Gil swallowed.

"Oh."

"Malcolm..."

"Can I see?" 

Gil’s heart skipped a few beats. Did he just hallucinate or did Malcolm just ask if he could watch porn with him? 

"Gil?" he was shaken back to reality.

"Yeah. Come in. Shut the door," he said hoarsely. It was silly, they were alone in Gil’s place, no one else was around, but it felt like the normal thing to do. 

Gil knew that he was treading into dangerous territory. He was Malcolm’s touchstone, his anchor, his mentor. He had watched him turn into the brilliant, lithe young man that stood before him. When Malcolm became legal, things changed. There was some awkwardness at first, but Gil thought that it was only one-sided. He tried to push away any thoughts that he deemed ‘inappropriate’ and move on but that was getting harder to do.

Malcolm was a freshman in college now. He had just turned twenty. He visited home whenever he had long breaks, and he always - without fail - came to Gil’s door. Usually they talked about his studies or major murder cases that had made national news. They watched classic movies; they ate too much pizza; they hung out. 

And now, here Malcolm was...asking to see XXX rated content with him. 

But Malcolm was legal now...and he was brave enough to ask.

He was curious... and if he wasn't asking Gil for an introduction into these things, who would he go to ask? Gil didn't know and didn't want to find out. 

Malcolm was twisting and shutting the door gently. He let his backpack fall to the carpet with a soft thud and came to sit next to Gil on the black leather couch. 

Gil grabbed the shiny black TV clicker and fiddled with it, snagging his short thumbnail in a groove over and over to get rid of his nervous energy. He paused for a moment before turning to Malcolm who was sitting on the sofa studiously, hands folded in his lap, waiting patiently.

"Are you sure about this Malcolm?" he asked in a breath, his eyes already dark and ready for what was to come. 

The young man swallowed thickly and nodded 'yes.' 

Gil aimed the clicker towards the tv and snapped the image back on. 

“Have you ever watched porn before?”

“No.”

'Shit,' Gil thought, 'this isn't the traditional, vanilla, porn that an amateur should start with.'

Most people probably wouldn’t guess it, but Gil had a bit of a problem when it came to porn. He didn’t like using the word ‘addicted,’ but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t. Over time, it became harder and harder for him to stick with vanilla things. He expanded his borders and went down darker paths. Now there were two sides to him, the one that everyone saw and the one that Malcolm was about to see.

He bit the bullet and pressed the button. The screen sprang to life and showed a woman with two men. All three were naked and the men were hard. They were laying the woman on the couch.

"Malcolm,” Gil’s adrenaline was out of control. “This isn’t...uhm…” he struggled to find the words - something he never did. “Maybe I should change it to just...a man and a woman.” 

Malcolm's wide blue eyes were stuck to the screen, watching as the men laid her down and then kissed one another.

“No,” he offered, ducking his head a little and looking sideways at Gil. “It’s fine. I want to see.” 

Gil briefly considered saying, “your mom would not approve,” and then quickly quashed the sentence before it could rise off his tongue. He almost giggled at the absurdity of that statement. By the time Gil was twenty he’d slept with at least three women. Besides, shouldn’t the fact that Malcolm was interested in two men kissing be a good thing? 

‘No, you don’t get to have that hope,’ Gil quashed his optimism. He’d spent every waking moment of the past three years convincing himself that he’d never have *that* with Malcolm...that it was wrong. It was difficult, but he had let go of those darkest unspoken hopes. 

Hope was a dangerous thing. It started out bright and beautiful, but when it died, it rotted and stank, spreading moldy heartbreak to everything it had once touched. He didn’t deserve Malcolm and he certainly didn’t deserve to even touch the idea of having him. 

Malcolm was straight. Malcolm had a crush on some girl at Harvard...Clara? Claire? Something like that. 'He was straight,' he kept mentally repeating to himself. 

“I can hear your gears turning from here,” Malcolm cracked a small smile, trying to break the awkward spell. “If I’m making you uncomfortable, I can leave…”

“No,” Gil said with too much speed. God, what was wrong with him? “Stay,” he shifted his tone, uttering the word more softly. Making a conscious decision to relax, Gil took a deep breath and leaned back further into the sofa to get comfortable. 

He and Malcolm turned their gaze towards the large flatscreen. One of the men was now lying on his back on the sofa. The woman was lying on top of him, her back pressed against his chest. His large hands held her legs open and his cock was in her ass. 

Malcolm had stopped breathing. His heart beat so furiously in his cock, he was surprised that any blood was left in his head. He was so painfully hard that it was a miracle his jeans were holding up. Just knowing that Gil was next to him, within arm’s reach, his own cock hard...was driving him insane. 

The second man on the screen was coming towards the coupled pair and pumping his cock. He slid it between the woman’s puffy pink pussy lips before pushing in. Now, both men were sliding in and out of her.

Malcolm could hear Gil’s rapid breathing and wondered if he was leaking in his briefs like he was.

He turned to look at Gil and the older man returned his eye contact. “Were you touching yourself before I walked in?” he looked directly at Gil as he asked the question. 

Gil was dying… Malcolm’s painfully honest question was suspended between them just waiting for an answer, and his openly curious face was so pure and beautiful. 

“Yes, I was touching myself.” 

Malcolm’s breath audibly hitched and his eyes began sliding down Gil’s neck and chest, but he stopped them from going lower. 

A grunt from the TV. Gil and Malcolm’s eyes snapped back and watched as the man underneath the woman began to come, his cock twitching inside of her before he slipped out, spent. And then the other man was pulling out of her. The woman stood, come dripping down her thigh, and walked off, leaving the two men who began to make out on the couch. The man who hadn’t come yet was spreading the legs of the one who had.

Malcolm moaned. 

Actually fucking moaned.

And Gil had to painfully dig his nails into his palms to keep from coming just from hearing that sound, just from watching Malcolm’s hooded eyes trained on the lewd scene and hearing his frustrated sighs. 

“Do you want me to keep touching myself Malcolm?” 

Gil’s voice had changed. It was deeper and needier than Malcolm had ever heard it and it made his skin buzz with anticipation.

He turned his attention to Gil and said, “yes.” 

The lieutenant's sanity must have been fully vacated because his tanned, trembling hands moved, revealing his already open fly. He grabbed the waistband of his slacks and briefs and pushed them down to his knees. He wasn’t wearing underwear, so his cock bounced up.

He could feel Malcolm’s eyes heavy on his sex and it made him leak precum. 

“Do you usually wear a shirt…when you?” 

Rather than answer, Gil’s fingers began undoing the buttons quickly. Once he made it all the way down, he undid his cuffs, then slid the fabric from his shoulders. The wine red button down was left discarded on the floor. 

Malcolm started on his own shirt. 

“You don’t have to do that…”

“I want to,” he undid all the buttons before pausing. “Do you want me to stop?” 

‘Yes,’ is what he should have said, but it never materialized. “No,” Gil’s eyes looked completely black; the rich ring of brown swallowed up by black holes of desire that felt like a physical caress when they travelled over Malcolm’s body. 

Malcolm did away with his shirt and then undid his pants. The sound of the zipper was loud, but the sound of the men on TV was just as loud. He slid his pants down to his knees like Gil had. He was worried about being naked in front of Gil. He had never been naked around another person in a sexual way and it made him blush a bright red that poured down his chest.

The man on the screen was now wildly fucking the man beneath him. The one being rammed into had grown hard a second time - clearly he was young - and his cock bobbed against his belly as he took each hit. 

Malcolm felt like he was dying, burning alive from the inside out. A movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He turned to find Gil, pumping his own cock, his lips parted as his hand made a narrow channel to fuck. He had been looking at the screen, but when he felt Malcolm’s stare, he turned to look at his friend. 

Truth be told, Gil didn’t give a fuck about what was happening on the TV. All he cared about was one very virginal Malcolm Whitly sitting next to him, near naked, his long cock arching up beautifully. 

“You can shut that off if you want,” Malcolm’s voice cracked.

Oh. 

Apparently Gil wasn’t the only one who cared more about the company in the room than the production on the screen. He didn’t need to be told twice. Gil picked up the remote and cut the power. 

Malcolm was staring at Gil and stroking his own cock. It felt as though his spine had turned to molten steel and slipped down his back, the tension and heat settling in his balls. “Gil...” he whined, rolling his head back along the sofa and letting it fall towards his friend. 

“What Malcolm? Tell me.” Gil’s hand tugged on his cock and twisted on the way up. He ran his thumb along the weeping slit and awaited Malcolm’s answer with baited breath. 

The brunette couldn’t answer. He could only kick off his jeans, toe off his shoes, and slide off his socks. Now he was naked - fully, stark naked. 

The air was punched out of Gil’s lungs at the sight of Malcolm’s muscular, pale body. It should be illegal for a twenty year old to look so good.

“Touch me Gil.”

“Malcolm...I…”

“Please,” he begged, the word raw and brittle. 

Gil was scared to death. What if this was all Malcolm wanted? A quick hand job? What if they did something and it ruined their friendship? What if it was a defining moment of Gil’s life but meant nothing to Malcolm? What if this was all he’d ever get?

Potential ruin was less than a foot away, but he closed the distance regardless. He slid across the couch, closer to Malcolm, and took the young man’s cock in his expert hand. It was a gorgeous cock, so perfect that Gil’s mouth watered for it. He was the perfect size and the cherry red head leaked. Gil suddenly felt starved for it and licked his lips.

As Gil stroked him, Malcolm rested his head in the crook of the left side of Gil’s neck and groaned. He pulled in deep breaths of Gil’s cologne and rocked into the hand jerking him. Malcolm’s hand was on the right side of Gil’s neck and sliding lower - along his shoulder, across his collar bone, down his pec, his thumb stopping to toy with Gil's pert brown nipple. 

It made Gil slide closer and bring his mouth to Malcolm’s neck where he kissed and sucked. Malcolm’s hand kept going lower, skating along Gil’s abs, until the bottom of his hand bumped against the purplish headed cock. He took it in hand and tried to mirror what Gil was doing for him. 

Malcolm pulled his face out of Gil’s neck and brought his forehead to his friends. “Please Gil,” he whined, his hips itching to move. “I need you.” 

“Fuck Malcolm...you’re so young…”

“I know...but you could...teach me…” his face was so close. Just inches away. Warm minty breath skating over Gil’s mouth and chin. 

Malcolm Whitly was going to be the death of him, that much he knew. 

“I don’t want you to do anything that you’ll regret,” Gil brought a tentative hand up to cup the side of Malcolm’s face before gathering the bravery to slide it into his chestnut hair. Fuck. It was even softer than he thought it would be. Usually it just brushed the top of his hand, a tickled tease when he squeezed his neck. God, he was so submissive, so perfect. 

“You don’t know what you’re getting into Malcolm” His stomach soured as he flipped through a mental photo book that contained all of his below-the-belt escapades. If Malcolm could catch a glimpse of who Gil really was in his entirety, he wasn’t sure that he’d still be here in his hands.

“Maybe I don’t know what I’m getting into. But I want to find out.” 

A thousand things bubbled up from Gil’s chest and threatened to spill past his lips. Things like, “you’re not really interested in me, you’re just horny.” “You have no idea how much hope and happiness you’re giving me and I just know that it’ll be violently ripped away later which scares me to death.” He wanted to say terrible, vulnerable things like, “I have feelings for you and I know that you don’t return them.” “If you fuck me once and never again, I’ll die from it.” 

Desperately he fought the urge to say any of it and Malcolm took away that option anyway when he finally tilted his head and brought his beautiful, petal-pink lips to Gil’s.


End file.
